<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sunshine. by Chaoswithtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372375">My Sunshine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswithtea/pseuds/Chaoswithtea'>Chaoswithtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multiverse, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswithtea/pseuds/Chaoswithtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't take my Sunshine away...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sunshine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stayed up till 4 am writting this sad trash. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You are my sunshine,</i>
  </p>
</div>You held onto him with a death grip of a hug, face buried in the front his shirt refusing to let go. Your hands held in such a way that your knuckles were white and they had long since started to loose feeling in them. Your arms shook and your chest ached with the sheer weight of the sorrow that had been building in your soul for the past year.<p>But you refused to let go, and he didn't let go of you. Neither wanted to be the first to loosen their grip.</p><p>Yet both knew that, in the end, they had to let go eventually. Both knew they were delaying the inevitable.</p><p>His head was on top of your in such a gentle and sweet manner as he held onto you with equal ferocity. You could feel his breath fluff your hair as he nuzzled it, peppering you with skeleton kisses as he trying his damndest to memorize you touch and scent. </p><p>He was always one to be bold, outspoken and without volume control - something you've always loved about him since day one. This silence moment of tenderness was rare for him; something that was needed to be forever put in your memory. </p><p>His glowing tears stained your hair while your tears soaked into his shirt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>My only sunshine...</i>
  </p>
</div>"D-do you have to go?" You croaked with a sob, knowing full well the answer.<p>The machine had been fixed.</p><p>He and his brother had to return to their home universe.</p><p>And you couldn't go with them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You make me happy</i>
  </p>
</div>You had met him a year ago, walking in the park in the early morning predawn light. He was jogging with a group of skeletons while you were battling insomnia. Somehow someway one accidentally bumped into the other and you both just... clicked.<p>Like a missing puzzle piece was set in place you never knew was needed.</p><p>In a rare moment of boldness your normally introverted personality took a backseat and you struck up a conversation.</p><p>That conversation lead to coffee. </p><p>Coffee lead to visiting the house, meeting the others and making friends with his laid back brother. </p><p>Eventually that grew to more frequent visits, dinner, anime nights and more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>when skies are grey.</i>
  </p>
</div>You had never felt more whole and happy in your life.<p>Even when you eventually found out he was a alternate of another skeleton, you still stuck by him and the family.</p><p>Even when you found out that the machine was for them and them only. Even when you found out, no matter how much you fought and begged, you couldn't go with them, you stuck by him.</p><p>Which was why you didn't want to let go of him. As selfish as it sounded you wanted nothing more than for him to stay or you to go with him.</p><p>Neither of which was possible.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You'll never know dear, how much I love you...</i>
  </p>
</div>"You Know We Have To, Starshine..." He replied in a small sounding voice. His universe had the chance of unraveling and falling apart his he and Papyrus didn't return. All their friends were still underground.<p>He finally pulled away from you and looked at you face, eyelights fuzzy with tears still streaming down. With his thumb he brushed away yours only to have twice as much fall.</p><p>"I Love You...So Much Starshine. With Every Speck Of Dust, Every Fiber Of My Soul. I'd Move Heaven And Hell If It Meant You Could Come With Us."</p><p>Your throat constricted with his words, feeling like someone was wrapping you with razor wire. You could hear the impatient cough of the original Sans behind you. The jackass didn't bother to even try and hide he glare at you (he never did like you much).</p><p>Your time with Blue was up. Everybody else was at the machine waiting.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Please don't take...</i>
  </p>
</div>With great reluctance Blue let go of you and took a step back. It took every ounce of self control to not throw yourself at his feet wailing.<p>You felt like you were breaking from the inside out. With ever drop of pure raging determination in your body you gathered your voice.</p><p>"You...you're my one and only, Blue. I'll, no matter what, wait for you. Even if all the stars in the sky extinguish I'll wait. I'll find a way to get back to you somehow."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>my sunsine....</i>
  </p>
</div>"Promise?"<p>"I promise."</p><p>With a press of a button and a flash of light that forced you to close your eyes, in an instant he and the others were sent back.</p><p>And you no longer felt whole.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Away.</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One shot to try to get back in the groove of writting. I've been sick since the holidays ended and not being able to write thanks to fevers drives me insane.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>